Annoyance of the Heart
by alois
Summary: -"We're dating now." Mikuo glared at the other. "It shouldn't matter that your manliness will be at stake if you hold my hand." - 100 Akaito/Mikuo drabbles. Based off version one of the 100 themes challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Akaito knew the moment the Hatsune stepped in the door, he would get stuck with him somehow. Just _somehow_. Sure enough, no matter how hard he tried to avoid him, the inevitable happened.

2. Love

Mikuo knew the moment he stepped in the door, he would probably come around to liking Kaito's hot headed brother. He didn't bother avoiding this intuition, but he never expected their relationship to actually become something more.

3. Light

"The black coat or the white one?" Akaito would ask, rummaging through his closet. Mikuo merely smiled, knowing at the end of the day the answer was the opposite to whatever his input was.

4. Dark

"The black coat's in the laundry, isn't it?" He sulked, pouting like a child that didn't get what they wanted on Christmas.

5. Seeking Solace

They'd always be there for each other, it was a promise that neither of them had broken so far. The teal haired boy mused about this whilst he moved some of the ruby hair out of his lover's eyes, which were still slightly puffy from crying.

6. Break Away

Early summer mornings were pure bliss for them. It was nice to be around family, but the time they got to actually think and break away from the pack was better.

7. Heaven

As Akaito stepped onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around the smaller male, Mikuo told him that if there was such a thing as Heaven, they were already in it. The redhead chucked, replying with an "I couldn't agree more."

8. Innocence

'Looks are deceiving.' Akaito thought to himself, while moonlight reflected the devious smile on his lover's face as he was straddling him.

9. Drive

"Masutaaa," Mikuo whined. "Can't we just permanently install something in his hard drive so he won't go flirting with the others?" The man tried to stifle his laughter as he persuaded Mikuo to leave him alone, he just couldn't help but thinking such a thing wasn't such a bad idea.

10. Breathe Again

Tears. There were actually tears in his eyes as he watched Master reinstalling the one he had so cruelly murdered moments ago.

11. Memory

_Click_! Kaiko giggled as she internally took a memory shot of her brother's face when he opened his birthday present. Mikuo, on the other hand, was not amused he had been stuffed into a box.

12. Insanity

The younger male felt his heart leap into his throat as he looked at the bodies of his family and friends around him, just unmoving dolls now. He was convinced his heartbeat was what got the killer's attention, his apprehensive green eyes meeting determined red.

13. Misfortune

"Look,"Akaito pointed out. "We can take you to Master and rid you of this stupid virus." The teal haired boy ignored him, no matter how much Akaito begged, he wouldn't tell him that he actually wasn't infected with the 'World is Mine' virus, he just wanted to order the other around for the day.

14. Smile

Akaito's rare lookI'mactuallyhappy!smiles were reassurance that he was indeed in an actual good mood, and didn't need to be asked ten times whether he was going to be okay.

15. Silence

Mikuo decided he'd stay silent, even if he was the one person Akaito wouldn't hurt, he wouldn't mock the other for losing his voice over something so silly.

16. Questioning

"So, why _did_ you try to imitate Kaiko's voice?"

17. Blood

"Come back here, you! I'm going to beat you until your blood goes green!" Mikuo knew he was doomed when he giggled, giving away his hiding spot. Akaito was just a moron sometimes.

18. Rainbow

Mikuo admitted to the redhead that sometimes when he was bored, he'd line up the Shions in colour coded order in his mind.

19. Gray

"It's BORRIINNNGGGGG outside." Akaito whined. "There's nothing for us to d- mmmpff." While they were soaking wet in the rain wasn't exactly Mikuo's ideal romance, but if kissing Akaito would stop his whining, goddamnit he'd go through with this.

20. Cookies

"ALRIGHT!" Kaiko stomped her foot. "BOTH of you out of this kitchen NOW!" When the pair left, she went through the fridge, hiding all traces of leek and habanero somewhere far, _far_ away.

21. Vacation

"Your eyes are nice," The teal haired boy sighed, resting his head on the other's shoulder as he looked at the sunset reflected on the beach's waters. "It reminds me of the sky in times like this."

22. Mother Nature

"Your eyes remind me of wonders like this, sometimes." Akaito offered Mikuo his hand as he led him through the hidden grotto away from their campsite. The green-eyed boy used this as an excuse to pull his lover into an embrace.

23. Cat

"I do NOT act like a kitten." Akaito growled, pouncing the boy and nibbling his ear.

24. Orly?

"Oh really, now?" Mikuo laughed, trying to pry the other off.

25. Trouble Lurking

The teal haired boy cringed, knowing Master praising Kaito whilst Akaito was around wasn't the best idea.

26. Tears

"No, I'm NOT going to cry." Akaito sniffled, holding back the tears brimming in his eyes. "It's... it's just your stupid leeks! Look at what they're doing to me!" Mikuo facepalmed.

27. Foreign

Mikuo liked it when Leon and the others came over to visit. The last time they had, Lola had helped him write out "I love you" in every single language for an anniversary present for Akaito.

28. Sorrow

Akaito knew the feeling of hating being compared to others, so when he allowed the younger male to rest against his shoulder, he whispered sweet nothings in the other's ear.

29. Happiness

'Happiness is only achieved,' Akaito thought. 'When I have food drowned in pepper flakes, and a certain aqua haired boy snuggled against me.' Said male cuddled closer, arms wrapping around the other's waist.

30. Under the Rain

As Mikuo broke the kiss when he needed to breathe, he pulled them back into one quickly again, trying to rid his mind of certain thoughts of how nice Akaito looked while rain soaked.

31. Flowers

"Here." Akaito looked away, embarrassed. Mikuo smiled, accepting the bouquet of roses whilst he pulled out the letter Lola helped him with earlier to give to the other.

32. Night

The redhead's thoughts shifted from Mikuo's innocent looks to how creepy he was starting to look, the moonlight illuminating those piercing green eyes further.

33. Expectations

"Can you at least spend the night here?" Mikuo whispered weakly, and Akaito wobbled back over to the bed in the Lab. He didn't know if he deserved to, after he had hurt the one he loved so much.

34. Stars

"...and _I_ wish that I won't run out of pepper related food and Mikuo won't lea- _mmppffh_!" Mikuo pressed his lips to the other's. Was Akaito that stupid? Didn't he know saying your wish out loud would cancel it?

35. Hold My Hand

"We're dating now." Mikuo glared at the other. "It shouldn't matter that your manliness will be at stake if you hold my hand."

36. Precious Treasure

"If you had to choose between Mikuo and pepper related foods, which would it be?" Mikuo felt Akaito's embrace tighten reassuringly.

37. Eyes

The teal haired boy was surprised at how many emotions Akaito's eyes would give away around him.

38. Abandoned

"If there's one thing," Akaito started. "It's that I won't leav- _MMMPFPF_!" Mikuo was getting sick of having to cut his boyfriend off, but his cheesy speeches were even more annoying.

39. Dreams

"Sometimes," Mikuo admitted. "I have nightmares that I'll just be uninstalled because people prefer Miku mo- _mmp_~" This was Akaito's chance at revenge... that and he didn't want Mikuo's mind wandering places where it shouldn't be.

40. Rated

Akaito was more than happy to show his lover that one of his songs was indeed rated higher than his sister's, Mikuo believed this "Top Voacliod 100" list was a fake.

41. Teamwork

Fingers intertwined when they hit the chorus of 'Last Night, Good Night', Miku telling her twin afterwards that they were much more passionate about this duet than Kaito and her.

42. Standing Still

Mikuo felt like a dead weight was set upon his feet, unable to move at all when Akaito strided up to him, raising the blade above his head.

43. Dying

The redhead felt sanity was cruel to him, messages of regret pouring off his lips as he held the dying boy closer.

44. Two Roads

"It's no coincidence you two met." Miku replied, annoyed. "And if you ask me, you two aren't very different at all."

45. Illusion

"I'm not going to disappear, silly." Mikuo smiled, trying to rip the covers away from Akaito's form.

46. Family

"They say friends come and go and family is forever." Mikuo had said randomly one day. Akaito looked at him weirdly, where did that leave love?

47. Creation

"Your creation _has_ purpose." Mikuo tried again, but Akaito still refused to move from under the blankets.

48. Childhood

They were robots, doomed to staying the same age as always, but they acted like children anyway.

49. Stripes

"This wrapping paper reminds me of Mikuo and Akaito!" Miku giggled, taping the last of the green and red striped paper over the box.

50. Breaking the Rules

Akaito was glad sometimes that they were vocaloids, no one cared about their age difference this way.

--

I love this couple. 3 The next 50 coming very, _very_ soon, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

51. Sport

To Mikuo, trying to coax Akaito to actually show 'emotion' was more of a sport than anything at all.

52. Deep in Thought

"Mikuo?"

"..."

"Hellloooooo?" The mint haired male shifted his eyes to the side before looking back down at the page of unfinished lyrics. If writing 'A/M = Love' could be considered lyrics anyway.

53. Keeping a Secret

"You breathe a word, say _anything_ about this," The redhead hissed. "I will personally let Rin have her way with you." Mikuo rolled his eyes, like Akaito crying over some chick flick was worth indirect death threats anyway.

54. Tower

Mikuo didn't have to think about walking right out of their bedroom when he noticed that Akaito had piled up all of everyone's sheets and mattresses to create some sort of stupid tower-fort mutation.

55. Waiting

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." The younger male mouthed as he pulled his own quilt from the dumb pile, watching it all tumble down like an avalanche.

56. Danger Ahead

As he left the room, the vocaloid put a 'WARNING: DANGER AHEAD' sign on his door before taking out a permanent marker to replace 'DANGER' with 'AKAITO'.

57. Sacrifice

The red-head bit his lip, reluctantly agreeing to give up his place in Hitobashira Alice for Kikaito. Yes, he was upset about not being able to sing with his boyfriend, but it wasn't fair that Kikaito never really got much of a chance to sing anyway.

58. Kick in the Head

It was still painful, kind of like getting kicked in the head, to know that your ratings among fans were dropping due to continuously giving up singing parts.

59. No Way Out

His hands were tied one knot too tightly to their headboard. Red eyes raked over every movement the young male made; every touch, bite and feel. Akaito gulped as the mint haired one pulled out a whip, probably borrowed from Luka.

60. Rejection

"Nope, not today." Mikuo grinned as he slid off the other, throwing on Akaito's pyjamas and walking right out of the room, leaving the other tied to the bed, naked and stunned.

61. Fairy Tale

Akaito once tried to compare their relationship to that of a fairy tale, and Mikuo grimaced. Fairy Tales never really had happy endings anyway.

62. Magic

Whatever magic existed to keep them together despite their clashing (in his opinion, anyway) personalities, Mikuo wished that it would never run out.

63. Do Not Disturb

He was so glad that their housemates listened to the sign hung up on the doorknob, knowing that if it had been any of them, they'd want the quiet time too.

64. Multitasking

It seemed like _every damn time_ he got a chance to try and fluster Mikuo, Master would throw in a couple things for him to do. Each of them would be ridiculous tasks as well, who was the moron who came up with making big _girly_ cakes for him anyway?

65. Horror

Akaito dropped the groceries he had just cheerfully carried in milliseconds earlier, instead looking at the mint haired boy sitting on the body of his twin brother and Muri Anone. "They got in the way," Mikuo said, licking the blood off of his fingers, eyes painfully red. "Remember that you aren't allowed to look at anyone but me, okay?"

66. Traps

"Ah-aha... Aka- Akaito..." The boy stammered angrily, tugging at the skirt that was just barely covering him. Akaito smirked, moving the other's hands away playfully before leaning the boy further against the chair.

67. Playing the Melody

"You're off-pitch!"

"You sound like your _sister_!"

"You- I hate you!"

"No, you do- mmph!" Mikuo furrowed his brow in frustration as he pulled out of the kiss. The look Akaito gave him back alone was all he needed to know that he'd sing properly next try.

68. Hero

"See? I was singing properly _and_ proved you don't hate me." The redhead grinned, feeling like a superhero that had just saved a town from being destroyed. The only response from his tsundere lover was a harsh step on the foot and the boy walking away in mock-anger.

69. Annoyance

"You aren't _that_ close to me," Mikuo reasoned. "You're more of an annoyance of the heart if anything." Akaito pulled himself closer to the other, snuggling in against a mop of mint hair.

"I'm still in your heart though, right?"

70. 67%

Akaito huffed in anger as the (now dumb) love calculator said their chemistry was only that of 67%. Mikuo sighed and slapped his palm against his face; the other had to be really, _really_ dumb to believe that was even remotely true.

71. Obsession

Eyes darted in anticipation with every tick of the clock, every beat of the heart. Soon his love would be here, and he'd make sure he'd be the _only_ and _last_ one the redhead would ever see.

72. Mischief Managed

"Oh, don't worry about that stupid result, Onii-chan!" Kaiko smiled sweetly at her distraught brother. "I think that it just doesn't take into account that Mikuo's personality balances out your silly one." It was Akaito's turn to sigh and facepalm, as much as he loved Kaiko, she was even 'sillier' than him. Besides, he wasn't silly at all!

73. I Can't

"Mi- Mikuo, yo- you know this is just too much. I think you've gone too far this time!" He hissed, but embarrassment replaced anger as soft, pale fingers brushed against his cheek and he looked up into teasing green eyes.

"Ohoho, you'll find that revenge is _quite sweet_." The boy pulled out Neru's stolen cell phone and began snapping photos of the older male in the Sailor Mars uniform, sending them to anyone he could think of.

74. Are You Challenging Me?

"Is- Is that a challenge?" Akaito smiled through grit teeth, and when Mikuo turned his back to him, he lunged. The other squeaked in surprise as his hands were tied behind his back and clothes replaced with Miku's once again.

75. Mirror

"I swear," Mikuo said from his safe spot under the bed. "We could like dump a bucket of blue paint on you and you'd look _just_ like Kaito."

76. Broken Pieces

Akaito looked at the remains of the voice box on the ground, mind returning to him. He shakily crawled away from the 'organ', going to cradle the green eyed boy lying breathlessly on the cold ground.

77. Test

He wouldn- no, completely _wasn't_ expecting it when the bucket of paint dropped on his head, for a moment dying his hair, face and clothing only the bluest of blues. Mikuo only smiled bittersweetly. Akaito had failed the 'seriously stop testing my limits by flirting with everyone here or I will make you blue- in more than one ways.'

78. Drink

"You can't go anywhere, right now!" The young male giggled, cheeks flushed bright red. Akaito sighed and got comfortable against the soft sheets of the bed, even when the boy was drunk he was still in control.

79. Starvation

"Has anyone seen my habanero sauce..? Or habaneros themselves?" Akaito sulked around in the kitchen, not realizing pair of mischievous green and blue eyes were watching his every move. Mikuo and Rin high-fived as the aqua haired boy mouthed through giggles, "Part two of punishment."

80. Words

Mikuo looked on in surprise as the apologies on the walls showed up as he shut the lights off. Although the glowing hurt his eyes, he was silently grateful Akaito acknowledged where he had gone wrong.

81. Pen and Paper

Akaito yawned, stretching his arms as far as he could. He lightly pushed off the smaller pair of arms that had wrapped themselves around him as his eyes caught sight of a sticky note attached to his scarf that lay twisted around the headboard. It read,

'Next time, using a piece of paper and pen will suffice. Don't destroy the walls again. Or I will _kill_ you.

No love,

Mikuo.'

As Akaito stared blankly at the note, Mikuo smiled from underneath the blankets.

82. Can You Hear Me?

"Hellooooo, Mikuo?" Akaito's mouth twisted into a line in annoyance that he could just not steal the boy's attention away from the ruined piece of lyric paper. Smirking internally, he knew what he needed to do to make this situation work. And work it did, Mikuo dropped the pen he'd been tapping against the table to grab the older male's coat and close it around him again. Why was he stuck with such an _idiot_? Akaito didn't need to strip to get his attention, for god's sake!

83. Heal

"Do you want to go for... a walk or something? The summer air is light and warm around this time." Akaito asked from the doorway frame, his voice laced with melancholy. Mikuo looked to him from the bed before sliding off carefully to stare at himself in the mirror. His fingers brushed anxiously against the bandages around his neck, only wishing for this healing time to be over faster so he could tell his boyfriend how much he loved him and that it wasn't his fault he was glitched. No one was perfect, not even the vocaloids themselves.

84. Out Cold

"Awww, you have to admit, he's kind of cute when he's sleeping." Meiko laughed, patting Mikuo on the back as the Hatsune handed her back the frying pan. He looked away, he wouldn't admit that maybe Akaito was somewhat cute lying there... on the floor... with a bump rising from the back of his head.

85. Spiral

"Depression is like a downward spiral." Akaito murmured, staring at the window that was being attacked with rain droplets. "If there was anything I'd ever want, it'd be blocking you from ever reaching that point."

86. Seeing Red

Even more shocking than the time he'd ruined the walls with glow in the dark writing, was what Mikuo was currently staring at. Bright red walls glared back at him against the sun rays that illuminated them. So, was this his way of trying to 'fix' the problem?

87. Food

"I can't believe it- you guys forgot to buy my habaneros again!" Akaito shrieked, rummaging frantically though the bags of groceries. Mikuo and Rin looked at each other and shrugged, they wouldn't bother telling him that it wasn't a matter of 'forgetting'.

88. Pain

"You're wrong, Masuta." Mikuo whispered; his voice just barely audible. "Just because we're pieces of technology doesn't mean we can't feel pain." He clutched the piece of fabric that covered the flesh around his artificial heart, remembering how much it hurt when he'd seen Akaito with Muri. Master smiled non-humorously, he had nothing of an argument against that.

89. Through the Fire

"Akaito!" The boy coughed; trying to move around what was formerly their room- now piles of burning debris. Hair redder than the flames moved like lightning, and as soon as he was being helped out of the room, soft red fabric covered nose and mouth, blocking any smoke from harming his lungs further.

--

The last ten I'm planning on being a little more than just one-two sentence drabbles. Sorry I had to cut it off like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Triangle

"That is not how you tie a tie." Mikuo scoffed, reaching to undo his tie from around Akaito's neck. "It should form a triangle, not this mutated knot thing." Truth is, Akaito had done it perfectly. He just wanted an excuse to linger around so they could relax.

Drowning

"It looks like a dress on you." Akaito laughed, reaching to unfasten his coat from Mikuo. "It should be snug, not look like you're drowning in it." Truth is, Mikuo looked fine in it. He just wanted an excuse to make Mikuo feel silly.

92. All That I Have

"I don't get it sometimes," He choked up. "I try my best. I work hard. Why don't I get the recognition I deserve?" Akaito stayed silent, merely sighing and closing his eyes as he rubbed circles on the other's back. He knew exactly how it felt, and for longer.

Give Up

"Don't give up on yourself." He managed a weak smile, placing his hands on Mikuo's shoulders in order to get the boy to look up. "Who says you always have to sing for other people?" The teal haired boy blinked and sniffed, the last of his tears falling down his cheeks before he let out a laugh.

"You're so selfish sometimes." Akaito's smile grew.

Last Hope

", Miku." He felt so silly and pathetic getting on his knees and begging. He was a _grown man_ begging for a _teenage girl_'s help. That same sadistic smirk that he was so used to snuck onto her face. '_So that's where he gets it_.' Akaito groaned.

95. Advertisement

"Miku's append is out."

"Mmhmm."

"When's your's coming out?"

"...With her's, obviously, you _idiot_."

"...Does that mean you'll be in her outfit on the bo-"

"_No_, Akaito."

"Can we go ask Master to put you on the bo-"

"_No_, Akaito."

"Can you dress up for me atleast?"

"..." He stayed silent.

96. In the Storm

"It's raining outside."

"Yeah so?"

"Remember our first kiss?"

"...yes."

"It was in the rain, remember?"

"...it didn't count."

"What you are you eve-"

"Any operation 'Shut up Akaito' tactics do not count as romantic things."

"For a minute there I thought you sai- _oh_." He stayed silent for a moment before shifting towards the big computer chair. "Want to make it count this time?"

Safety First

"What are you guys doing? ...Why is Akaito wearing an eye patch?" Miku asked, dropping the groceries on the counter as Meiko walked off snickering.

"M- Mikuo's helping me with my Halloween costume. I want to be a pirate." Akaito stammered quickly, clasping his hand over Mikuo's mouth. He didn't expect the other to bite down.

Puzzle

"Akaito and I were finishing this puzzle and he got mad a piece wouldn't fit. So he kept slamming it until another piece hit him in the eye." Mikuo rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like you fell for a real winner."

"He's an idiot." Mikuo grinned. "But he's my idiot."

99. Solitude

The streets were empty, and the crisp autumn air seemed so go so nicely against the orange of the streetlights that flooded the deserted road.

"It's places like this that make you realize how lucky you are to get away sometimes huh?" Mikuo slipped his hand into Akaito's.

"Yeah."

100. Relaxation

The chilly air was nipping at his cheeks, but he didn't notice as they ran along the beach. Occasionally, one of them would duck to hide in the dark, but it didn't take long to turn on some lights and find the other. Mikuo tackled Akaito into the soft sand, laughing all the way. Akaito cringed.

"...I think I just landed on a crab."

Mikuo laughed harder.

"I wasn't joking!"

xoxoxox

Done! x_x I FINALLY COMPLETED A STORY HALLELUJAH! Hoped you enjoyed. And yes, this was the 100 theme challenge.


End file.
